The Spectacular Spider-Man (Production Series)
This is the original production of what could've has be in The Spectacular Spider-Man. The series has 5 seasons and has 65 episodes. Synopsis Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Cast & Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Deborah Strang) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Joshua LeBar) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Liz Allan (Voiced by Alanna Ubach) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Clancy Brown) Supporting Characters * Emily Osborn (Voiced by Marina Sirtis) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * Billy Connors (Voiced by Max Bulkholder) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfger) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Charles Duckworth) * Kenny "King" Kong (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Ned Lee (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Glory Grant (Voiced by Cree Summer) * Arron Warren (Voiced by Brian George) * Donald Menken (Voiced by Greg Weisman) * Anna Watson (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * John Jameson/Colonel Jupiter (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Dr. Bromwell (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Sha Shan Nyugen (Voiced by Kelly Hu) * Frederick Foswell/Patch (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Irene Bedard) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Elisa Gabrielli) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Seymour O'Reilly (Voiced by Steven Blum) * St. John Devereaux (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Joan Jameson (Voiced by Jane Lynch) * Mayor Waters (Voiced by B. J. Ward) * Dr. Ted Kwaki (Voiced by Clyde Katustu) * Dillbert Trilby (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Blackie Gaxton (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Bernard Houseman (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Vin Gonzales (Voiced by ) * Erin (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Norah Winters (Voiced by ) * Walter Hardy/Cat/Burglar (Voiced by James Remar) * "Tiny" McKeever (Voiced by ) * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Answer) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Richard Parker (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) * Mary Parker (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Alan Rachins/Steven Blum) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Courtney B. Vance/Mark Hamill) * Enforcers/New Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker (Voiced by Jeff Benett) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Ricochet (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Clancy Brown, first time/Danny Trejo, second time) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Robert Englund) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Eric Vesbit) * Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable (Voiced by Nikki Cox) * Mark Allan/Molten Man (Voiced by Eric Lopez) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Sergeant Stan Carter/Sin-Eater (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) * Michael Morbius/Morbius (Voiced by ) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Matt Fercer) * Calypso Ezili/Calypso (Voiced by Angela Byrant) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Nicholas Lewis/Crime Master (Voiced by ) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by James Sie) ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Spencer Smythe (Voiced by Rene Abunerjonois) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Nolan North) Episodes Season 1 # Survival of the Fittest: Summer is ending and Peter Parker's junior year is about to start of high school. His superhero ego, Spider Man has to face the Enforcers and the Vulture. # Interactions: Peter Parker attempts to tutor Liz Allan while Spider-Man tries to stop Electro, who will never stop to find a cure to the accident that made him who he is. # Natural Selection: # Market Forces: # Competition: # The Invisible Hand: Peter struggles to get a date for the Fall Formal, and to figure out a way to pay for it. Meanwhile, the unstoppable Rhino, the latest of the Big Man's creations, has sworn vengeance on Spider-Man. Spider-Man takes the battle directly to the source of his troubles, the previously invisible hand, who has been secretly conducting his villain-of-the-week attacks. But the Big Man offers a surprising solution to Spider-Man's problems, a tempting offer he doesn't think our hero can afford to refuse. Will Spider-Man do the right thing? # Catalyst: # Reaction: # The Uncertainty Principle: # Persona: # Group Therapy: # Intervention: # Nature vs. Nurture: Season 2 # Blueprints: # Destructive Testing: # Reinforcements: # Shear Strength: # First Steps: # Growing Pains: # Identity Crisis: # Accomplices: # Probable Causes: # Gangland: # Subtext: # Opening Night: # Final Curtain: Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Direct-to-Video Films Category:Billy2009 Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superhero television series Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-drama Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics